


Hard Truths

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: I might pair these two, not sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Saving someone they called family from illness was one thing. Saving them from themselves? That was a whole other ballpark.





	1. Discovery

Traveling to the universe belonging to Peter Benjamin Parker, or Noir as the ones he called the Spider-Family named him, was always disorienting. The black and white world was hard to traverse, even harder when they had to hide their bright color.

“I hope he’s alright.” Peni Parker sighed after a few hours had passed. The Spider-Family had traveled to the world after not having heard from Noir for over a week.

“Hey, Noir can always handle himself.” Peter B. assured her, swinging alongside the large mech as they followed the coordinates from Noir’s wristband. She only let out a sigh, her worry evident as they finally narrowed in on an unassuming brick building. Thankfully the streets were empty, Gwen swinging down to read the lists of plaques, eyes landing on the one declaring Private Eye.

“Fourth floor.” She murmured into her communicator, the group easily and quickly making their way to the said floor. Most of the office spaces sat empty, which seemed for the best as bullet holes could be seen all over various walls, leading up to an office at the end of the hallway.

SPIDERMAN, PRIVATE EYE

With a look, Gwen reached for the handle, only for the door to open without effort.

“Doesn’t look forced.” She muttered, Peter beside her frowning as the four entered the office cautiously. The stench of vomit hit them first, Peni recoiling while Miles coughed. Peter just steeled himself, Porker on his shoulder seeming nonplussed by the smell.

“Spread out and search.” Peter shook his head, heading with Porker to a room to the right. Peni followed Gwen and Miles to the left, the various rooms they came across in states of disarray.

“Found him!” Peter called out from his side, the younger spiders quickly hurrying to his side. Noir was passed out cold in a bathtub that had seen better days, some leftover vomit surrounding the drain. The man was shaking, his face almost snow white when Porker pulled off the rest of his mask, cheeks a dark grey from fever undoubtedly.

“Shit, we need to get him out of here.” Peter cursed, Porker moving over to SP//DR and Peter B. could lift the unconscious detective up and out of the tub. “Someone get a portal open.” Gwen had a portal up and running in seconds, Miles fretting beside her as Noir was carried through quickly. Aunt May’s home was mere feet away, Porker bounding up to the door and knocking quickly.

“Yes yes, give me a moment, I’ll be right...oh my god what happened?” May’s jaw went slack, not expecting to see a very pale and unconscious Noir being carried by Peni and Peter. B. She ushered them inside quickly, not even flinching when Noir seemed to come to, only to vomit heavily all over the front entryway.

“Oh that is nasty.” Porker groaned, Noir letting out a dazed noise as he weakly forced his eyes open.

“No no sweetheart, don’t force yourself.” May soothed, running a hand through Noir’s black hair. This seemed to satisfy the man, grey eyes sliding shut as he was taken to be showered. He showed signs of malnutrition and dehydration, cheeks still flushed after he was dried off and dressed in some spare clothes.

“I can get my mom to help us out.” Miles offered, May nodding as she could only treat so much. The youngest Spiderman was gone out of the window in moments, Gwen accompanying him as May tried to get Noir to drink something.

“Come on dear, it will help you I promise.” She murmured, watching as it seemed to take all of Noir’s strength to open his mouth. “There you are.” He only took a few sips before closing his mouth, mumbling something before falling back asleep. Miles’ mother, having grown accustomed to seeing the other Spiders’, went about treating Noir immediately, her gloves making the man shiver at each touch. An IV was hooked up, giving him some fluids while she checked the rest of his vitals.

“I cannot say for sure, but he seems to have pneumonia or at least the tail end of it.” She shook her head, the others looking at each other worriedly. “You may want to go and see if you have been infected.”

“Later, will he be alright?” Gwen asked, crossing her arms. “I’ve never seen him so...weak.”

“He will live, but he cannot return to his...home until he is fully healed. I will see about getting him a vaccine, as he is very lucky he did not die.” She explained, her gaze softening at the looks of guilt she could see pass their faces. “You couldn’t have known..”

“We went a whole week without checking in on him.” Porker frowned, which was uncharacteristic for the cartoonish pig.

“You still couldn’t have known.” The doctor repeated, awkwardly yet gently placing her hand on his head. Porker sighed but knew she was right, the doctor leaving after an hour with a promise to return.

_Why wasn’t he dead?_

Peter Benjamin knew death was on his doorstep when he woke up sick a week ago. Pneumonia, it had been going around and he had tried to stay clear of it. Yet, despite his efforts, he failed. In two days he was sluggish, barely able to fight battles and save those who needed it. In four he was unable to get out of the office without stumbling, barely able to breathe and see straight. By six he was unconscious, knowing he was going to die in his bathroom alone. Die in a monochrome world without those he considered family. He wanted to reach them, he really did, but his wristband had taken some damage and stopped working. So he dreamed of colors, of lively worlds with his lively family, knowing he would die eventually.

He did not expect to wake up in a soft bed, the sun shining into a room that was covered in soft yellows.

Ah, Aunt May’s house.

Something beeped beside him, Noir squinting as he saw some sort of strange device attached to a tube in his arm. His first instinct was to rip it out, but Noir found his arms weighed a ton each. Admitting defeat he fell back onto his pillow, wondering what had happened.

“Noir? Are you awake?” The soft voice roused Noir, who didn’t even realize his eyes had closed. Peni was by his side by the time he opened his eyes, big eyes shining with worry and hope.

“M here…” He slurred weakly, feeling her take his hand and give it a squeeze. Ah, she was just too innocent.

“I thought you were never going to wake up.” She gushed, some tears gathering at the edge of her eyes. “Why didn’t you call us?”

“Tried...didn’ want ta...go alone…” He muttered, wanting nothing more in the world than to comfort her. Peni frowned, using her free hand to retrieve his wristband. It only took a look to see that it was indeed broken, the girl letting out a choked sound.

“Oh my gosh, you could have…” Peter wasn’t expecting the crushing hug, letting out a weak cough as he felt some tears staining his shirt. “I’m so so sorry!”

“Not..yer fault…” He sighed, forcing his arms to loosely drape around the girl. “Just…got sick is...is all.”

“You were really sick!” She insisted, carefully sitting up to give him some space to breathe. “We should have been there for you!”

“You are now...sweet thing.” He smiled softly, a genuine smile despite the pain he was still in. Peni couldn’t help but return the gesture, knowing Peter almost never smiled. It was much easier for Noir to drift off a few minutes later, Peni now securely tucked into his side as he rested. It appeared to have been some time when he woke next, the room dark save for the lamp in the far corner. Peter Porker, mainly referred to by Ham, was reading an oversized book. He seemed to sense Peter had awoken, lowering the book with a wave.

“Hey pal, how ya feeling?” The pig watched as Noir took a look around, slowly sitting upright.

“Better.” He sighed, voice still raspy. A weight on his side revealed Peni, the Japenese girl fast asleep while hugging his left arm close to her.

“Kid has barely left your side.” Ham shook his head, a small smile on his face. Ham and Noir had come to a sort of understanding. While technically Noir was the most out of reach when it came to anything more advanced than the thirties, Ham’s world was a mix of both the past and the future. The old-timey comedy never failed to get a faint grin or soft chuckle from Noir. In return, Noir taught Ham when it was time to joke, and when it was time to hold back and remain silent. Not once did either think they would make friends of each other, yet now it was hard to imagine.

“A heart like that is what you see on a sunrise, nothing more.” Noir gently tucked some hair from the sleeping girls face, Ham tilting his head in confusion.

“What the heck does that mean?”

“Nothing...it means nothing.” The detective shook his head, his friend just giving him a look.

“You gotta lighten up, we’re all here for ya.” Peter coughed slightly, reaching for the glasses on his bedside table. The room coming into sharp focus made him wince at first, Ham taking the opportunity to move closer to the sick man.  

“I know you are, yet…” His shoulders slumped, gaze cast solely on Peni. “I can’t get attached, the city has no soul for man nor child.”

“Come on bud, Peni is a tough fighter.”

“She is still a child...I have had too many children die in my arms.” Ham felt his blood run cold, Noir’s voice flat and emotionless. “I am afraid that everytime you all visit my home, she may not leave it. Or Miles. Or Gwen.”

“Jesus, how long have you been keeping this to yourself?” Ham blinked, realizing very quickly this was entering territory he had no clue how to handle.

“That’s why my wristband broke...I broke it.” Peter didn’t realize how much the simple confession would make him feel, though that was replaced with guilt. He felt the familiar weight of Ham on his leg, the one he called friend giving him a pitying look.

“Bud...you have to tell us this stuff.” Porker pat Peter’s exposed hand like it was made of glass. “Did you get sick on purpose?”

“No, I tried my best not to.” He shook his head. “If I’m leaving this world, it’ll be with the moon screaming and the gunfire blazing.”

“Right...still, this isn’t healthy.”

“I suppose not,” Peter replied simply. “Then again, I’ve never had someone else to show me there are other ways, not until…”

“We met.” Noir nodded, Peni muttering something as she shifted in her sleep. The adoration and love for a child he barely knew, yet knew her more than anyone else, was plain to see in those grey eyes.

“Get some sleep Peter, we’ll have a lot to talk about.” Ham gently urged, surprised at how easily Peter complied with him. ‘Trust me, she is in the safest place in any multiverse.”

“That I wouldn’t doubt.” Peter nodded, letting out a short chuckle as he lay back down. His heavy eyelids closed, and soon he was fast asleep, gently drawing Peni close.

“Aw jeeze Peter…” Ham shook his head, turning the lamp off before leaving the room. It was going to be a very long couple of weeks...  
  



	2. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noir is back at home, but the road is just starting.

“Come on Pete, let me see some action!” 

“Nope, you still have to recover.” Peter B. winced at the coffee cup tossed his way, catching it with ease. It had been about a week and a half since Noir had recovered enough to no longer need bedrest, but he was still weak. Peter B. had offered to help with the crime-fighting aspects, while Noir resumed the detective work side of things. At first, it had been received well, but now Noir seemed to be suffering cabin-fever, and it showed. He grew surlier as time passed, and forbade the younger three from visiting his dimension.

“I can’t just...sit here! I need to be out there!” He snapped, hands balling into fists.

“No, you’ll get your ass handed to you.” Peter sighed, shaking his head as he moved to sit on the edge of the private eye’s desk. He knew what it was like to be withheld from saving his city, and it had to be tearing Noir up. “Let the kids visit, I know they’ll be-”

“No. No, they will not come here until I’m allowed out.” Noir practically snarled, taking a deep breath before letting his shoulders slump. “No…”

“Peter.” The private eye looked up, only to see his counterpart giving him a pointed look. It was strange to hear his name coming from a similar look alike, but he had grown as used to it as he would ever be. “They can handle themselves, you know they can.”

“Says you!” Noir replied immediately. “Even you shouldn’t be here.”

“I think I can handle a few nazis.” The other scoffed, knowing exactly what was being referred to. Noir shook his head, turning slightly as a coughing fit overcame him. After taking a few breaths, he scowled and looked back at Peter B.

“If anything were to happen to them, I would never forgive myself.” He rasped, pushing some paperwork away from him. “My world is not meant for children.”

“Look, Peter, they aren’t normal kids.” The older sighed, running his hands over his face. “I would trust all of them with my life, and I bet my miserable savings account that you feel the same.” He cracked a grin when he heard a soft exhale from the detective, leaning closer to get into his line of sight. “Let them come, at least to say hello. Peni won’t stop asking to come by ya know.”

“Low blow Parker.” He grumbled, shaking his head. “Sitting pretty over there while I’m nothin’ more than what feels like a dewdropper.”

“A what?” Peter B. tilted his head.

“Basically I’m sittin’ on my heels being useless.” He explained, forgetting his terminology often confused the others.

“I mean, you’re still solving cases.” He suggested, the scathing look sent his way letting Peter know he was rather annoyed. “Fair point, I would be just as restless as yourself. Peni would be a great distraction you know.” The other Peter sighed in annoyance, giving the older Spiderman a bit of a grin. “See?”

“Ah lay off you live wire.” Noir crossed his arms, flicking a finger. Peter B. just chuckled and went to call for Peni to join them. Noir could be a grumpy pain in the ass for someone who was younger than he was, but in his world, it was figured as such. The Japanese girl was so happy to finally be allowed a visit, giving Noir the biggest hug she could manage after she launched into his office. The scowl and gloom seemed to lift in an instant, the detective smiling as he moved her up onto his lap.

“I’m so happy I finally get to see you!” She gushed, those eyes growing to an impossible length.

“Sorry sweetheart, I’ve been busier than a speakeasy since I got back.” He smiled, feeling a bit guilty. Peni seemed to accept this, launching off into tales of her city while he sat back to listen. Noir still hadn’t told her that his communicator had been broken purposefully, having heard she had nearly had a panic attack making him a stronger one. An intense feeling had overcome him at hearing that. It made Noir’s stomach churn, and a weight settled on his chest until he had seen her smile once again.

 

Guilt.

 

Of course one of the first emotions he would feel in years would be that. Guilt had followed him at the beginning. It had settled in his very bones, always seeing that face, always hearing that gun. It was different this time though, something that he had been mulling over for some time. This guilt was...stronger, the type that made him anxious. He didn’t like this guilt, it wouldn’t go away when he willed it to. It only receded whenever Peni would regale him with stories, or when Miles showed him his art and taught him colors. Or when Gwen would play music for him to pass the time. Or when Ham and Peter B. would tease him with corny jokes and puns that got the softest of chuckles. Those times made the guilt settle in whenever he picked up his razor, or when he hoped for a shootout of old.

“Peter?” Blinking, Noir looked down to see Peni, a frown on her face. “Are you listening?”

“Of course doll.” He gave a nod, the mask covering his grimace. She raised an eyebrow, putting her hands on her hips with a huff.

“You weren’t! What were you thinking about? You’ve been doing that a lot lately.” She felt the detective beneath her stiffen, clearly off guard with such a question. Tension began to fill the air, Peni keeping her gaze on Noir, with Peter B. watching on with his own frown.

“You’re too much of a spitfire.” Noir eventually spoke, gaze settled on the wall above Peni. “Too young, and too good ta be in our line of work.”

“I’m still a good Spiderwoman.” She replied, noting Peter B’s cautious motion to pull back.

“You should be playin’ with kids yer age, not fightin’ biscuit boxers with half a mind ta bump you off without a thought.” He kept talking, as if not having heard her. “Here I thought only I had that burden, yet now I know there are just...endless versions. Now I know how small I am, how much my work might mean nothin’.” Looking down, he very carefully put his hand on Peni’s head. “Ah kid...sometimes, I think it would have been better had I not met you all.”

“Peter...what do you mean?” His older version asked, a familiar feeling of dread coiling in the bottom of his gut.

“It’s...the little Jane shouldn’t hear this.” He shook his head, removing his hand. “Please, go home Peni.”

“Mr. Noir, what are you saying?” She asked, gasping a little when she was lifted and set on her feet. She didn’t like the way he was talking, it reminded her of someone she knew, and that scared her.

“Noir, that’s not a good idea.” Peter B. spoke up but stopped when a loud crack rang out. Peni had slapped the other Peter, who was staring at her in shock.

“I won’t leave!” She yelled, big tears going down her cheeks as she hugged him tightly. “I know what you’re saying, and I won’t let it happen!”

“Oh, kid...you shouldn't,” Noir spoke up, that feeling of guilt almost overpowering him. “No, no no...not you.”

“I won’t lose you. I promised that I would bring us all back, and that means you too.” She sniffled, looking up at the man she basically considered father. “Please don’t go, we all love you.”

“I-I...I love you all too.” Peter spoke, wiping away some of her tears with his gloved hands. “You shouldn’t...I should have…”

“No use hiding it now.” Peter B. spoke up from the corner, shaking his head slightly. “How long?”

“Since the night I bumped off my first piker.” He replied quietly, hoping Peni wouldn’t understand. “Too long.”

“Yea…” The older man ran a hand over his face, watching Peni get back up in Noir’s lap and hug him tightly. Ham was right, it was gonna be a hell of a road to get Noir to realize he wasn't alone in this. It would be worth it though, he was part of their Spider-Family, and no one hurt their family, not even one of their own.


	3. Late Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noir is finally able to return to his city.

There was nothing that could replace the feeling of the wind rushing past his face. Eyes always closed, the weight of gravity pulling him down and down and down was unlike anything he ever knew. The city always fell silent, as if watching the leather-clad body that fell from the tallest heights. The noises of horns, bells and millions of conversations would return when jet black webbing reached out, sending its user soaring into the skies. 

 

Peter Benjamin Parker felt like a god when he webbed around his city.

 

Finally able to return to his work, Noir had snuck out to patrol the black and white city he called home. Children and adults alike were almost relieved to see their dark and hardened guardian finally in his element, calling out his name as he swung by. Troublemakers and lawbreakers ran when his form shimmered on glass walls or puddles in the streets, knowing it would save them for another day. Peter didn't care, knowing just revealing himself would put to a halt those who would dare try. Sure, Peter B. was skilled and able to dispense justice, but he couldn't match the sense of fear Peter was able to dispense just by standing near some goons. The monochrome male had built a name on blood and hardened fists, a name that couldn't be filled by another. Coming to a rest on the site of a building site, Noir breathed in deeply and sighed. His city bustled on, it's vengeful guardian silently observing from above.

“Nice try.” Peter B. dropped down from a higher up perch, almost starkly contrasting with his color.

“Why can't I just patrol my city in peace.”

“Eh, you're still not 100%.” The colorful male shrugged, watching his counterpart pull out a pack of cigarettes.

“I'm just fine.” Noir scowled, lifting up his mask to put the cig in his mouth, pulling out his lighter.

“Physically maybe, but you are not out of the woods as far as we are concerned.” White smoke hovered around the two vigilantes before a moment, before trailing off into nothing.

“I've lived this long, why is it now that it changes?” Noir questioned quietly, goggles aimed slightly down to observe those below them.

“You haven't had people who care before us?” The question was heavy in the air between them.

“No. Aunt May she...she hates what I am. Uncle Benjamin is gone, and I just stay away from everyone else.” He exhaled another drag of his cigarette, sparing a glance at his companion. The frown was clear as day, despite the mask, and an aura of concern tickled his spider-sense. “It’s just me.”

“Nah, not anymore.” Peter B. shook his head, looking up at the sky above them. “You have all of us, and we’ll be damned if you feel alone again.”

“I figured as such, spitfires the lot of you.” He scoffed, though the faintest chuckle left him after another drag of his cigarette. His companion grinned, scooting closer and relaxing beside him.

“God, I know you’re a younger than me, but the way you talk just makes me feel ancient.” He joked, getting another chuckle as Noir finished his smoke and flicked the bud down towards the street below. Despite having always patrolled alone, it was...nice to have Peter with him. It made that always constant sound of loneliness fade away, leaving a silence that was light and endearing. Peter Benjamin smiled softly under his mask, the two vigilantes watching the city bustle on until the sun rose.


End file.
